


Comfort

by Jestana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Terry's upset by how her conversation with Freddy goes. Suvi listens.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Ryder 'talks' to their sibling on the Hyperion. I always felt that there should be more of a reaction to it.
> 
> This is part of a longer soulmate AU fic I've been working on. The Ryders' names are Terry and Freddy in this one.
> 
> I finally finished the longer fic. You can read it here: [Meeting Your Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441784)

Terry hardly noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks as she watched home videos on her omni-tool. Most of them were of her and Freddy as they grew up. Some of them included one or the other of her parents. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and deactivated her omni-tool when someone pressed the alert for her door. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Suvi!" The familiar Scottish accent brought a small smile to Terry's face and she hurried from the bed.

Wincing as her stiff muscles protested the sudden movement, she crossed to the door and opened it. "Hey, what's up?"

"I thought I'd--" Suvi cut herself off when she got a good look at Terry's face. "Did something happen on the Nexus?"

Shaking her head, Terry told her, "No. Why do you think something happened?"

"You've clearly been crying." Suvi reached up and touched Terry's cheek.

Her fingertip came away damp and Terry sighed. "Come in. I'd rather discuss this in private."

"If you're not comfortable talking about it, we can discuss something else," Suvi told her, stepping inside and following Terry over to the couch.

Shaking her head a second time, Terry sat down at one end of the couch and drew her knees up to her chest. Suvi sat down and removed her boots before tucking one foot under her so she could face Terry. "I-- talking about it helps, actually." Taking a deep breath, she told Suvi about Harry summoning her to the Hyperion's med-bay and 'talking' to Freddy. "He's still in a coma, but I talked to him. It-- god, I miss him so much."

"How did talking to him go?" Suvi asked, scooting forward to take one of Terry's hands in hers.

A little surprised by the skin-to-skin contact, Terry nevertheless held tight to Suvi's hand. "It was-- well, I admit a little strange. He--" she swallowed hard. "He asked about Dad."

"What did you tell him?" Suvi rubbed the back of Terry's hand with her thumb.

Terry gave a humorless laugh. "We promised each other a long time ago that we wouldn't lie to each other. So I told him the truth. He-- I'd say he didn't take it well, but that's a huge understatement." She tilted her head to the side to rest against the back of the couch. "Then he asked about the golden worlds."

"And you told him the truth again." The way Suvi said it made it more of a statement than a question, but Terry answered it anyway.

"Yes, I did." She blinked furiously to stop the tears pricking at her eyes again. "It upset him even more and Harry ended the session there."

She covered her face with her hand when the tears kept coming. Terry _hated_ crying in front of others. It was a sign of vulnerability and only Freddy was allowed to see it. Since she had her eyes closed, she didn't see Suvi scooting even closer. She gasped when Suvi tugged on her hand and pulled her into a hug. "He'll be fine. I've heard that Ryders are stubborn."

"Yeah, we kind of had to be with a father like ours." Terry slowly wrapped her arms around Suvi, taking comfort from her closeness.

Suvi slowly rubbed her hands up and down Terry's back, just like her mother used to do when she was little. "Just you wait. He'll wake up and thank you for telling the truth."

"Hmm." Sighing deeply, Terry felt something wound tight inside her relax. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, breathing in the scent of Suvi's body wash.

When Lexi asked SAM about Terry's whereabouts after receiving a report from Harry, he showed her an image from the SAM node in the Pathfinder's quarters. Suvi lay on her back on the couch with Terry sprawled on top of her, face pressed into Suvi's neck, both of them fast asleep. "How well has Terry been sleeping, SAM?"

"She still has nightmares most nights, Dr. T'Perro," he answered calmly. "She even has them if she manages to nap."

Nodding, Lexi told him to let them sleep


End file.
